Yuuri
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Viktor wants everyone to understand how wonderful and loving his mate is.


Title: Yuuri

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

It has been a year after Yuuri and Viktor revealed their relationship to the public and Viktor's fans did not react well knowing their idol had been already claimed and taken.

Having violent reactions towards the Japanese Alpha being the mate of their idol sparked many controversies, one of them is Yuuri using Viktor because of his dead career as a skater. As for the couple, Yuuri's been sad knowing about the threats and other bad names directed at him, but Viktor being the protective Omega towards his Alpha banned him from using his social media not wanting Yuuri to read those false articles and posts.

Presently Viktor is contacting Phichit and Chris with the other skaters with the Russian skating family present, surprisingly Yakov is with them and ready to help, "I read the new one and I'm ready to fight someone!" said Viktor angrily.

"Calm down Vitya" said Yakov sighing.

"We know how you feel about it, I mean who would like their mate being down graded like that" said Chris over the video group call and Viktor sighed at the comment, they all comforted Viktor as he burst, Yakov huffed and thought of something.

"I have an idea, all I want you to do is follow me in it" everyone was stunned seeing how Yakov got serious with the matter, "Yuurochka is my son now so whether they like it or not and I would protect him like I protect you!" he declared and Viktor threw himself to hug Yakov, the old man patted his back and hummed, the whole Russian team tackled and hugged him after, the skaters via video call awed at the sight, "Now the, I think I have my monthly check up with my son-in law" said Yakov and the skaters followed him at the parking lot to ride his SUV.

Arriving at the Russian General Hospital the nurses and other staff greeted Viktor since the Omega is now well known around the establishment to visit his mate.

Spotting Yuuri outside his clinic patting an old woman on the back with her grandson, he smiled at them and bid them take care in Russian with his Japanese accent, he was wearing his favorite polo shirt and camo gray camo pants to match it with his brown timberland boots, over his outfit is his white crispy clean lab coat and a stethoscope hanging on his neck.

Viktor's mouth turned heart shape and jumped on Yuuri to give him a tight hug and a kiss which the Alpha gladly accepted and returned, the nurses awed and squealed as the Japanese smiled at them as well.

Inviting the Russian team in his office, he then asked his nurse secretary to kindly fetch some tea for Yakov, attaching some apparatus to check his blood pressure, "That's good, your blood pressure is in the proper level I want it to be… well.. almost… but it's fine, it's good you guys are not giving Yakov-san a hard time at the rink?" Yuuri looked at the skaters and the gave him an angelic smile except Yuri who looked away and hissed.

Yuuri chuckled and proceeded to continue asking Yakov some questions, a little later after they were done Viktor remained at Yuuri for a little bit to say good bye and ask for a kiss, "Yura, teach me how to use this so call Immediategram?" Yakov asked pulling his phone out.

"Instagram, Coach" Mila, Georgi laughed.

"Whatever just teach me" he demanded and the three taught him how to use it.

After having his check up, they headed at the nearby café and ordered some light snacks saving their appetite for lunch since they're waiting for Yuuri to get off work and join them, Viktor noticed Yakov had been ducking on his phone and typing away, he scooted and asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Yakov looked up.

"Check your Postgram" he said and Viktor stared at him weirdly.

"Instagram" Yuri, Mila and Georgi laughed, Viktor then checked his IG and shocked to see their picture at Yuuri's clinic. Yuri at the corner legs up the black plush sofa playing the DS Yuuri gave to him as a gift and Georgi with Mila on the other while Viktor and Yakov sat across Yuuri on his desk, the picture was taken by the nurse as Yakov's request, to Viktor's point of view Yuuri looked dashing with hair pulled back with his thick glasses.

Moments later Yuuri arrived with his Yamaha big bike and parked it near the Russian team's table outside the café, taking his black helmet off and pulling his hair back and fixing his glasses, the women who passed by him turned their heads to admire the Alpha and blush when Yuuri smiles at them, he then approached Viktor and gave him a kiss and took off his leather jacket and hanged it on the offered chair.

They talked a little and Yuuri paid for their food which they all protested, "I'll have the afternoon off so I guess I'll be with you guys at the rink… I mean if you don't mi-"

"We'd love to have you there!" said Viktor pouting and Yuuri chuckled, after cleaning their things out Yakov and the other three waited for Yuuri and Viktor to finish preparing since Yuuri made Viktor wear the helmet, tucking his shoulder length hair for him to be comfortable.

Little did the couple know Georgi snapped them a picture and smiled at the shot he made, Viktor now riding behind Yuuri hugging his Alpha tight as Yuuri turns to ask if he's comfortable, he even let Viktor wear his jacket to keep him warm.

Posting it on instagram and tagging Viktor in it, he started a hashtag which they would use, Mila looking over the post on her feed, "Couple goals with a hashtag KnowYuuri"

"Why know Yuuri?" asked Mila.

"Because no one knows Yuuri better than us skater, his friends and family. He's being judged by Vitya's fans without knowing how great he is!" said Georgi.

"True" agreed by Yakov, Yuri remained quiet.

Arriving at the rink small kids attacked Yuuri in to a tackle and started to call him coach in Russian, Mila took pictures of it and posting it immediately, "Did you know Y_Katsuki is a timbits coach? #KnowYuuri" tagging Viktor along.

Later that evening Yuuri and Viktor are home while Yuri who headed to his apartment to get Potya, Yuuri's phone beeped which he received a text from Yuri asking to get him at his apartment to stay at the weekends at the couple.

Yuuri took the keys of his Ranger Rover and brought along Makkachin and Vicchan Jr. for a ride.

Yuuri load up Yuri's bag to the car while Makkachin played dead as Vicchan Jr. and Potya tried to attack her playfully, Yuri puts his phone to live and started recording, "Do you want to go to the game store to get a new game and head to the convenience stor to get some snacks as well?" Yuuri asked.

"Can we!?" Yuri's eyes sparkled.

"Would I ask if we can't?" he replied and after that Yuri bolted to the car and strapped in while Yuuri called the pets to head inside the car, Potya jumped on to Yuri to snuggle for warmth.

With the dogs on leash and Yuri puts his own in one they headed in to the game store to get a new game for him, Yuuri snapped one picture of Yuuri's back while he pays the games they bough which Yuri chose, and another when they bought some chips and chocolates for them to snack on.

Arriving back to Yuuri and Viktor's house, Yuri unloaded his thing to his own room which was designed to be in a tiger and leopard design interior, taking pictures of all the things they bought to his bed, he made a collage out of it and posted it with only tags, "Dad Win, Katsudon and KnowYuuri"

Meanwhile at the kitchen Viktor sat by the counter isle while Yuuri cooks with an apron on, it was given as a gift to him by Lilia, Viktor scrolls to his feed to see all the good pictures their Russian family posted and Viktor smiled at the good angles.

Reading the comments, Viktor felt relieved that some of his fans now get why he and the others loves Yuuri. but one comment ticked him off, reading it, "So what? He's a wonder boy to the others still he's a huge loser who quit skating and now sucks off our Viktor's fame" Viktor stomps off to their living room and faced the wall full of Yuuri's awards and achievements with pictures to prove.

Yuuri graduating to Med school and having his license hang up with his cute graduation photo at the side, medals from his varsity days playing American football to prove that he doesn't only excel in skating but also in other sports, his skating medals winning gold on his nationals and other competitions except his first GPF and his shoulder pads with his rank back in his JSDF days as it was required in his country, with a lieutenant rank since he was an Army Doctor in service.

Posting with pride and telling his fans how proud he is, typing a trivia like post, "Dr. Yuuri Katsuki or in his JSDF days Lieutenant Yuuri, graduated at Michigan University in high honors in Medical course and played with the Michigan team for four years for his scholarship to help ease his family's burden on tuition fees, played and won the MVP award two times and won the college football league for four years as a running back. Winning Japanese nationals countless of times since he was in junior but quit skating after his fluffy best friend passed away causing him to fail his first GPF" leaving the tage, "Trivia and KnowYuuri"

Yuuri called his mate and adoptive son to eat, while they're eating Viktor who's ducking on his phone, "Vitya?" Yuuri called his attention.

"Yes?" Viktor replied.

"I just noticed, what's up with you phones and all of you are too busy to look up and eat?" Yuuri noticed it since lunch that everyone was staring at their phone typing.

"Sorry dorogoy, I'm just posting things" smiled Viktor and that made Yuuri uneasy.

As they both sleep, Viktor put his phone down and cuddled with his equally half naked mate.

Viktor passed out immediately so Yuuri took his phone and logged in his account to see what is all the fuss about, only to find all good things posted for him, it shocked him when Yuri finally called him dad.

Yuuri thought of one thing and thank his mate, setting his phone in to camera mode and lighting it up a little for it get a clear picture, pulling Viktor close and kissing his top he snapped the picture.

He slept with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Viktor checked his phone only to find his notifications flooding, one asked him for Army Yuuri's picture which he will later on proudly post, but what caught his attention is Yuuri's post, he turned to the sleeping figure beside him and smiled at the message his mate posted, "My love my life" and was followed by a sappy message, "My day is complete first thing in the morning when I wake up next to this wonderful and beautiful thing" that sounded like a poetry for Viktor, "I have nothing more to ask other than to spend my everyday with him and to my family, it includes my friends and Russian team family, so as my colleagues who posted wonderful things about me. Thank you for always being there to comfort me when many had disagreed about me being with the love of my life, thank you for believing in me when many have not. I leave this message to all of you who said many good and great things about me, it's time for me to do my part and tell of the haters that no matter what bad things or threats you send to me, I will always be with my mate to support and love him. For the first person who posted and giving off a good message, to Yakov-san who's like a father to me, saving your life wasn't that much, my Vitya needs you and my adoptive son, Yurio to coach them, Russia needs you that's why I did my best to save you, and as for the Russian team, just please don't give Yakov-san another heart attack" with his last words Viktor giggled kissed Yuuri and greeted him good morning.

The skating community posted messages using Georgi's tag and made sure that no hate comments was there, Phichit on the other hand posted many hot photos of Yuuri back in college and Viktor asked for more and DM'd Phichit, many admired how dedicated Yuuri to Viktor and loved the Russian coach dearly, funny how fans sees Yuuri as the Russian cub's sire or dad since Yuri literally called him dad.

It was Yuuri's day off and he was at the rink when the new female skater who joined Yakov's team approached Yuuri asking to see his tattoos only to be glared by Viktor, "Sorry, but my fiancé will be upset" said Yuuri declining the lady.

Mila teased Yuuri when Lilia called him and asked to teach the seniors at her studio some ballet, all was well for Viktor thanking Yakov who got teary eyed seeing the message Yuuri posted for him.

"I love this app Post it gram" said Yakov, and the skaters again told him it's Instagram.

~End~

* * *

A/N: This is my this fic is like the sequel of my next three shot fic.

Also I'm not yet back but I just want to write something *sigh* sorry for the delay for my ongoing fic, but I've written something, it's just that I don't feel like posting it since I feel it's incomplete.


End file.
